


Twdg Yandere One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Crazy, Creepy Fluff, Dark, Emotions, Endings, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Guns, Hugs, Insanity, Killing, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Psychopaths In Love, Shooting, Stabbing, Strangulation, Violent Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Twdg one-shots, some of the characters act like yanderes.





	1. Flowers - Sarah (Yandere for Clementine)

Sarah saw Clementine, she had the biggest smile on her face and ran over to her.

 

“Hey Clementine!” 

 

“Oh..hi Sarah…” 

 

“Wanna hang out?” 

 

“Um..well..” 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“I am going hunting with Nick and Luke so, I'm sorry Sarah but, I can't hang out with you today.” 

 

Sarah gives her a sad smile. “Oh ok...I understand…” 

 

“See you later…” 

 

“Bye, Clem…” 

 

Nick and Luke walk down the stairs. They  head outside, Clementine follows them. After they are gone, Sarah runs up stairs and goes into her room. 

 

She closed the door behind her and throws her glasses on the bed. 

 

Stupid Nick and Luke! Clementine is my friend, not theirs! 

 

Sarah puts her hand into a fist. 

 

They are becoming a problem, they should just die. 

 

Sarah thought about this for a few seconds. She then, undid her fist and a smile came on her face. 

 

They should die… 

 

Sarah goes to her dresser drawer and takes out her father's knife. One of the pillows on her bed fell and she starts to stab it. 

 

Nick and Luke should just die! Die! Die! Die! 

 

She stops stabbing the pillow and her smile becomes wider as she starts to giggle. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

_ -A Few Hours Later - _

 

Sarah saw Clementine, Nick, and Luke get back from hunting. Clementine went to the shed for something. Nick and Luke had put their weapons down on the kitchen table as Sarah walked up to them. 

 

“Hey guys…” 

 

“Hi, Sarah.” Luke said with a warm smile. 

 

“Can I talk to you guys alone, in your room? It's important…” 

 

“Um..sure…” Luke said 

 

Nick and Luke went upstairs, to their room as Sarah followed. Sarah closed the door after they were all in the room. 

 

“So Sarah, what is it?” Luke said 

 

“Yeah, what's so important?” Nick said 

 

Sarah locked the door and a big smile was on her face. She had the same knife from earlier, behind her back. 

 

She giggles. “..you’ll see…” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Clementine was wondering where Nick and Luke were. “Nick! Luke!” 

 

She goes upstairs and goes to their door. She puts her ear to the door, listening and then, she decides to open it. But, when she opens it, what she sees, horrifies her. 

 

Nick and Luke were lying on the ground and there was blood everywhere. Her eyes widened in horror, are they dead? 

 

“Nick? Luke?” She said this, crying already, tears going down her cheeks. 

 

Before she could go in the room, something or someone grabbed her. One hand on her mouth and the other around her stomach. She couldn't scream or call for help, she tried to break free from their grid for it was no use. 

 

“Clementine…” This person said, creepily, this voice was female and familiar. 

 

Clementine's eyes widened again. “S-sarah?”

 

She felt something go into her neck, a needle. 

 

“I found this in my dad's stuff, it makes you sleeply.” 

 

“S..Sar..Sarah…” Clementine was trying to ask her why but, her eyes felt heavy. The needle was out now and she felt so sleepy. She closes her eyes and Sarah smiles, she closes Nick and Luke's door. She picks up Clementine and carries her to their room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They were both lying on the bed, Sarah was hugging Clementine, tightly and smiling. There was flowers everywhere. “Aren't the flowers pretty, Clementine?” 

 

Clementine's hat and Sarah's glasses were off, at the bottom of the bed. 

 

Sarah was touching Clementine’s hair and kissing her head. “Now we get to be together forever, Clem…” She said this while her smile goes bigger. 

 

_ “We’re friends, right. We can be best friends.”  _

 

_ “A pinky swear is forever.”  _

 


	2. I Won't Be Alone - Nick (Yandere for Clementine)

“Hey, Clem...”

 

“Hi, Nick..” 

 

“Can we go…” Nick was trying to ask Clementine something but, was interrupted by someone. 

 

“Clementine!” Sarah ran to Clementine and hugs her. “Wanna hang out together?” 

 

Clementine smiled at her. “Sure…” she said then, turned to Nick. “Can we talk later, Nick?” 

 

Nick just smiled at her and nods his head. She smiles back and goes upstairs with Sarah. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Clem…” Nick was trying to say something to her.

 

Luke ran up to her before Nick could talk to her. “Hey Clementine.” 

 

She turned around and Luke hugged her. “Can you come and help me with something?” 

 

“Ok.” she said as she followed him.

 

Nick became sad and angry, but he didn't understand why. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick had went to his bedroom, he was lost in thought. 

 

Damnit! Why! Why can't she talk to me and be with me, alone! Why are Sarah and Luke always with her, all the damn time!

 

He was looking at the mirror in front of him. Nick was in pure anger and he punched the mirror. He broke the mirror, large cracks were made in it as blood dripped from his hand down to his white sleeve. But, it didn't hurt and he looked at the blood. 

 

Clementine… Why can't she be with me? I don't want to be alone! Clementine..Clem…

 

He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about Clementine. She was so cute and strong with those beautiful, amber eyes.

 

But...Luke, Sarah…and that other guy, Matthew… 

 

He had killed Matthew because he was a danger to Clementine, he could of taking her away from him, he could've killed her if I didn't kill him. 

 

Sarah was a sweet girl but, she is taking Clementine away from him. And Luke, he has been friends with him for nearly 20 years but, he doesn't care, he is taking Clementine away from him too. 

 

Nick becomes angry, that same anger returning. His hand goes into a fist and he grabs a large piece of glass from the floor, he just looks at it, lost in thought again.

 

“Hey, man…” Luke said as he walked into Nick's room. 

 

Luke’s eyes become wide as he sees Nick, blood on his hand and sleeve, hand holding a piece of glass. He was worried for his friend, he was about to say something until Nick turned around. 

 

Nick had eyes that scared him, the same eyes that he had when he killed Matthew. 

 

“N-Nick?” Luke said in a scared voice.

 

Nick just looked at him with those dark eyes and slowly walked towards him. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Hey, Nick!” Clementine said with a smile as he walked towards her. 

 

“Nick? Is that walker blood on you? And are you hurt?!” She said in a worried voice as she ran towards him. 

 

She grabbed his bloody hand and saw all the cuts on it. When she let go of his hand, Nick kneels down and hugs her. 

 

“It's okay..Clem…” 

 

_ Matthew...Luke...Sarah...Nobody will bother us again and I will protect you, love you, and care for you… _

 

_ I won't be alone anymore and you can be with me...forever… _

 

He smiled as he had his arms around her, tightly. 

 

_ My Clementine..Clem...  _

 


	3. I'm Fine, Luke.. - Nick (Yandere for Luke)

“Hey Bonnie and Jane.”

 

“Oh..hey Nick.” Bonnie said 

 

“Can I talk to you two for a minute?” Nick asked 

 

“Sure.” Jane said 

 

Jane and Bonnie followed Nick to the woods, away from the group.

 

“So, what did you want to say?” Bonnie asked 

 

“You will see…” Nick said with a big smile on his face, he had a knife behind his back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Jane? Bonnie? Nick?” Luke said

 

Where did they go? 

 

Something was behind him and hit him in the head. He was on the ground now, knocked out. 

 

It was Nick. 

 

He started dragging Luke while having a smile on his face. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Luke wakes up to find that he is tied to a bed. “What the…?” 

 

“Hey, Luke…” 

 

“Nick..is that you?” 

 

“Of course, it's me...Luke, it's your best friend…” 

 

Nick comes out of a dark corner and is smiling. 

 

“Nick, you're scaring me…” Luke said in a scared voice. 

 

Nick sits on the bed, next to him. “Don't worry, Luke...no need to be scared, I took care of them.” 

 

“W-what do you mean?” Luke asked 

 

“Matthew, Bonnie..Jane…” Nick said in a creepy voice. 

 

“Y-you k-killed them?” 

 

Nick was quiet for a few seconds with a straight face.

 

“Did you!?” 

 

Nick starts to laugh and then, a creepy smile goes on his face. 

 

“They were just in the way...they were just using you…” Nick said in his creepy voice.

 

Nick got closer. “But, I wouldn't use you..Luke…” 

 

“N-Nick…?” 

 

“I’m fine..Luke…” 

 


	4. Sarah... - Clementine (Yandere for Sarah)

“Hey, Sarah.” Clementine said with a smile 

 

Sarah didn't said anything and started to walk away. 

 

Clementine grabbed Sarah's wrist. “Sarah?”

 

“My dad said I can't be around you anymore.” Sarah said, sadly. 

 

Sarah walks away and Clementine starts to cry. “S-sarah…?” 

 

When Sarah is gone, Clementine gets angry, she still has tears in her eyes as her hand goes to a fist.

 

Carlos…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine goes to the kitchen and sees Carlos is there. Clementine looks at the table and sees a kitchen knife is there.

 

She picks the knife up and starts to head towards Carlos, knife behind her back. She had a scary look in her eyes. 

 

She stabs Carlos in the back and he fells to the ground, Clementine stabs him again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine looks at Carlos’s lifeless body, blood was everywhere. She drops the knife near Carlos's body. 

 

She heads up the stairs and goes into Sarah's room.

 

Sarah saw Clementine standing there, the room was dark so she couldn't see her well.

 

“Clementine..?” 

 

Clementine walks towards Sarah and hugs her, with a big smile on her face. 

 


	5. Nick.. - Clementine (Yandere for Nick)

Clementine goes to see Nick, she saw him on the couch. 

 

“Hey, Nick.” she said with a smile. 

 

“Oh..hi Clem…” Nick said 

 

She was about to sit next to him but, someone sat next to Nick instead, it was Luke.

 

“Hi, Nick.” Luke said 

 

“Hey…” Nick said 

 

Nick and Luke were lost in conversation, Clementine left. She was crying but, she was very angry too. 

 

She sees scissors on the table and a smile is on her face. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Hey Luke, can we talk for a minute?” Clementine asked 

 

“Sure.” Luke said 

 

Luke follows Clementine to a room and she closes the door.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about, Clementine?” Luke asked 

 

Clementine walks up to Luke, scissors behind her back. Her eyes look scary and angry. 

 

Luke looks at her, with a worried face. Clementine stabs him in the stomach and then, stabs him again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine looks at Luke's lifeless body, she smiles. And drops the scissors near his body.

 

She walks out of there and goes to Nick's room. She finds him sitting on the bed. 

 

“Clem..?” 

 

“Nick.” she said as she hugs him, smiling. 

 


	6. Luke.. - Bonnie (Yandere for Luke)

Bonnie was getting sick of Jane, she is stealing away Luke. I need to get Jane out of the way before Luke falls for her. 

 

Bonnie walks over to the others and smiles at Jane.

 

“Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

 

They walk into the woods. 

 

“Ok, what is it?” 

 

Bonnie's eyes are darkened as she pushes Jane against a tree. She puts her hands around her neck and starts to strangle her. 

 

“Just die…” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Bonnie walks back and she goes to Luke.

 

“Oh, hey Bonnie. Where's Jane?” 

 

Bonnie smiles at him. 

 

'She is dead.' Bonnie thought to herself. 

 

She hugs Luke and she is still smiling.

 

'Luke…' 

 


	7. Mike.. - Bonnie (Yandere for Mike)

Bonnie looks at Mike and Arvo.

 

She is angry and she hated Arvo.

 

She never got to hang out with Mike anymore because he is always with Arvo.

 

That ends now.. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Arvo went into the woods, alone.

 

Bonnie followed him and she hid behind a tree.

 

She walked behind him and aimed a gun at him.

 

She smiled to herself. 

 

Goodbye Arvo.. 

 

She shoots him in the back of the head and he falls to the ground, dead. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

She walks back and sees Mike still sitting on the ground, near the fire. She sits in front of him. 

 

“Bonnie?” 

 

She kisses him and she puts her hand, rested on his neck, she stops kissing him. 

 

She smiles at him. “Mike..” 

 


	8. Obsessed With You - Carley (Yandere for Lee)

_ “I think about you too, Carley.”  _

 

Carley smiled at this thought. 

 

But, then she got angry. Lilly and Kenny have been getting too close to Lee. 

 

Her eyes are darkened as she looks at them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

She was going on a supplies run with them.

 

Her eyes are dark again as she aims her gun at them. 

 

She shoots Lilly in the heart.

 

“What the…!?” Kenny said 

 

He starts to turn around but, Carley shoots him in the head. 

 

She smiles as she starts walking back to the motor inn. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Carley walks in the motor inn with quiet footsteps and she puts her backpack of supplies on the couch. 

 

She walked to Lee’s room, quietly too. 

 

She opens the door, walking in. She closed the door and locks it. 

 

Lee was asleep on his bed.

 

She got on the bed and gets on top of Lee, she sits on his stomach. 

 

He opens his eyes. “Carley?”

 

She leans down and kisses him on the lips. 

 

Now that Lilly and Kenny are out of the way, Lee is mine. 

 

She stops kissing him. 

 

She smiled at Lee as she stared into his eyes. 

 

“Lee…” 

 


	9. Angry and Insane - Lilly (Yandere for Lee)

Lee and Carley were talking, this was making Lilly angry and...crazy.

 

Lilly almost pulled Carley out of there.

 

They were going hunting for the group.

 

Carley was ahead by a little bit and while her back was turned, Lilly aimed a gun at her.

 

When Carley started to turned around, Lilly shot her in the face.

 

Lilly left Carley’s body and starts to walk back. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Lilly was back at the motor inn. 

 

Lee turned around. “Lilly?” 

 

She was smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, I ran out of ideas for this one xD


	10. Keep You Safe - Kenny (Yandere For Clementine)

Kenny loves Clementine and cares about her.

 

He protects her, no matter what.

 

Some say that his way of thinking is crazy. 

 

He doesn't care as long as he has Clem, everything is fine.

 

He killed Carver because he was in the way.

 

Jane and him are fighting, she's in the way too.

 

He's going to kill her…

 

His eyes are darkened as he stabbed her in the neck.

 

Clementine walked over to him and he hugs her, arms wrapped around her.

 

He held her tightly, close to him. 

 

_ I'II keep you safe, Clem… _

  
  



	11. Kenny.. - Clementine (Yandere for Kenny)

They were all walking in the herd, walker blood on them. 

 

Carlos was dead and Sarah ran away into the woods. 

 

Clementine was walking until she heard a scream. 

 

She ran and stopped when she saw a walker biting Sarita's wrist. 

 

Clem killed the walker and looked at the bite.

 

“Clem…” Sarita said in a scared voice 

 

Clem's eyes darkened.

 

You were always in the way, Sarita. 

 

Sarita's eyes widened as Clementine pushed her into the herd of walkers. 

 

The walkers started biting Sarita. 

 

Clementine watched with a smile on her face. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenny had gotten mad at her but, after she didn't talk in the tent, he forgave her. 

 

She also saved Kenny from a walker that was trying to get him. 

 

_ “Kenny!” Clem said  _

 

_ Kenny turned around and saw the walker.   _

 

_ “What the fuck!?” Kenny said  _

 

_ Kenny and the walker fell down, it was on top of Kenny, trying to bite him.  _

 

_ Clementine got a dark look on her face.  _

 

_ She ran and took out her gun. She shot the walker in the head, it was dead.  _

 

_ Kenny pushed the dead walker off him.  _

 

_ Clem puts her gun down.  _

 

_ “That was close.” Mike said  _

 

_ Kenny got up off the ground.  _

 

_ “Fucker came outta nowhere.” Kenny said  _

 

They were walking, Clementine was lost in thought. 

 

Everything was fine but, there was one problem. Luke. 

 

He was being mean to Kenny and always trying to fight with him. 

 

This ends now… 

 

She tried reasoning with him.

 

_ “Leave him alone!” _

 

But, he didn't listen to her. 

 

He has to die… 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Everyone was walking on the ice, slowly.

 

They were walking across the lake. 

 

Arvo starts walking faster.

 

“Hey! Stay with us!” Kenny said to him 

 

Two of the lurkers go through the ice and into the water. 

 

“That's two less to deal with.” Jane said 

 

“We'll just stay spread out and we'll be fine.” 

 

Arvo starts running across the ice. 

 

“Hey! Motherfucker.” Kenny said as he starts running after Arvo. 

 

“Shit, he's gonna kill him.” Mike said as he runs after them. 

 

“Get back here! You piece of shit!” 

 

Arvo is still running and he falls through the ice but, Kenny grabs and pulls him out.

 

“I should let you drown, you piece of shit.” 

 

“No! Kenny! Don't run!” Clem said 

 

Arvo and Kenny make it to the other side. 

 

Kenny looks back at Clementine. 

 

Clementine starts walking again but, stops when she hears a noise. She turns around and sees Luke. 

 

Luke was on the crack in the ice. 

 

Clementine started walking towards him.

 

“Don't come over here.” Luke said 

 

Clem's eyes darkened as she walks on the crack. 

 

She starts breaking it.

 

Luke's eyes were wide. “C-clem…” 

 

The rest of the ice breaks and Luke falls in. 

 

Clementine smirked.  _ Goodbye Luke…  _ she thought 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenny and Jane were fighting. 

 

Clementine tried to get Jane away from Kenny. 

 

But, she was just pushed. 

 

Clem fell to the ground and her shoulder wound reopened. 

 

The pain didn't bother her as she sat up and grabbed her gun. 

 

She saw Kenny was about to stab Jane's neck. He was going to kill her. 

 

Clem looks away and smiles. 

 

After, Kenny had killed Jane, Clementine got up and walked towards Kenny.

 

“Clem…” he said 

 

She hugs him as she smiled more. 

 

Kenny… 

 


	12. Goodbye.. - Kate (Yandere For Javier)

Kate was looking for Javi and thinking.

 

She wanted him all to herself.

 

But, someone is getting in the way, Eleanor.

 

She hated Eleanor, the way she looked at Javier.

 

And then, Eleanor betrayed Javier.

 

She needs to die…

 

“I'II kill her..” Kate said in a low voice. 

 

She had a dark look on her face. 

 

She took out her gun.

 

Kate saw Eleanor running near the trees.

 

Her eyes darkened. Kate tighten the grip on the gun as she ran after Eleanor. 

 

She grabbed Eleanor by her hair and pulled her in the ground. 

 

“K-kate…?” Eleanor said in a scared voice.

 

Kate still had Eleanor by the hair as she aimed her gun at the back of El’s head. 

 

Eleanor's eyes widened. 

 

“Goodbye…” Kate said 

 

Kate shot her and left her dead body. 

 

She puts her gun away and leaves. 

 

She finds Javi and smiles at him.

 

Javier runs over to her. “Kate! Thank god that I find you!” he said 

 

She looked at him with a smile on her face.

 

“Is that blood on you?” Javi asked 

 

Kate just smiled more as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. 

 

_ You're mine, Javi..forever…  _

  
  



	13. He's Mine - Clementine (Yandere for Gabe)

Clementine was sitting down, leaning against a tree. She was humming a song that she heard a long time ago. 

 

She was thinking about someone. 

 

Her thoughts were about Gabe. 

 

They had been talking a lot and had gotten closer to each other. 

 

Whenever he is around, she always smiles. He makes her happy. 

 

But, there has been one problem lately. 

 

He has been talking to Eleanor and is always around her lately. 

 

Clementine hates her, Eleanor is getting too close to Gabe. 

 

Clementine stops humming and gets up off the ground. 

 

She starts walking, her eyes are darkened. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine sees Eleanor and walks over to her. 

 

“Hey, Eleanor.” 

 

Eleanor turns around and looks at her.

 

“Oh, hi Clementine.” 

 

“You and Gabe have been getting along lately.” 

 

“Yeah, so?” 

 

“Stay away from him…” Clementine said with dark eyes. 

 

“Or what?” Eleanor asked 

 

Clementine just stared at her.

 

Eleanor rolled her eyes and turned around. She started to walk away. 

 

Clementine saw a crowbar on the ground and picked it up. She walked up to Eleanor and grabbed her by her hair.

 

She threw her on the ground and lifted the crowbar over her head.

 

Her eyes were still darkened and she had an angry look on her face too. 

 

She hit Eleanor in the face with the crowbar. 

 

“Die, you bitch! Just die!” Clem said 

 

She hit her over and over until she was dead.

 

Clementine had blood all over her. The crowbar was covered in blood too.

 

She dropped the crowbar onto the ground and walked off. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine quickly cleaned herself off and walked over to where Gabe was. 

 

“Hey, Gabe.” Clementine said with a smile. 

 

She hugged him and he put his arms around her too. 

 

They stop hugging and Gabe looks at her. 

 

“What was that for?” he asked 

 

Clementine just smiled. “Wanna walk with me?” 

 

“I'm sorry, Clem but..” 

 

“But…?” 

 

“I have to talk to Javi.” 

 

He started to walk away but, Clementine hit him in the head and knocked him out. 

 

She drags him away, somewhere else.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine was humming the same song again as she looked at Gabe. 

 

Gabe wakes up, hearing the humming. 

 

He was tied to a chair and his beanie was off, it was on a nearby table. 

 

“Where I am?” he asked, confused. 

 

Clementine stopped humming and came out of the darkness, of the room. 

 

“Gabe…” 

 

She got closer to him and looked him in the eyes. 

 

She started touching his hair. 

 

“Clem?” he said with a blush. 

 

She smiles again and kissed him on the lips. 

 


	14. Crazy About Her - Gabe (Yandere For Clementine)

Gabe was obsessed with Clementine, he was crazy about her. He loved her. 

 

Her smile and laugh. How smart she is. 

 

What he loved the most about Clem, was her eyes. 

 

Her beautiful amber eyes. 

 

His smile faded as he remembered that Max shot Clementine.

 

Another problem is that, they are never alone.

 

Gabe wants them to be together, alone. 

 

He got a dark look on his face. 

 

He decides to kill everyone. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Gabe decided to kill Eleanor first. 

 

He walked over to her, quietly. 

 

He grabbed her hair and put the gun to her back.

 

Before she could say anything, he shot her through the heart. He let go of her hair as her body fell to the ground. 

 

He also shot her through the head so, she wouldn't come back. 

 

Gabe heard running and turned around. 

 

He saw Tripp and Conrad run into the room. 

 

“Eleanor!” Tripp said 

 

Gabe shot Tripp in the head, he was dead. 

Conrad tried to run but, Gabe shot him in the chest and then, in the head. 

 

He walked over to Kate. 

 

“Gabe?” she said 

 

Gabe shot her in the neck, her fell to her knees. Then, he shot her in the back of the head. 

 

Gabe looked at his gun, he had no bullets left.

 

He had to kill the others in different ways. 

 

He saw a loose cord and grabbed it. 

 

Gabe walked over to Ava, slowly. He was behind her as he put the cord around her neck. 

 

He strangle her with the cord until she was dead. 

 

He took out his knife and stabbed her in the head so, she wouldn't turn. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

He went into the room where they were keeping Max. 

 

Max was tied up to a chair. 

 

Gabe's grip tighten on his knife. 

 

He hurt Clem...he shot her...I'II kill him… 

 

His eyes darkened. 

 

He walked over to Max. 

 

Gabe started to stab Max, he didn't stop even after he was dead. 

 

He stabbed him more than 30 times. 

 

Finally, he stopped and stabbed him in the head. 

 

Gabe smiled as blood was dripping down from the knife. 

 

He leaves the room. 

 

Javier was the only one left. 

 

He went upstairs and goes on the roof. 

 

He saw Javi near the edge of the roof. 

 

Javier was looking at the sky, he was probably lost in thought. 

 

Gabe walked over to him and stopped when he was behind him. 

 

Javier had turned around.

 

Gabe put his hands on Javier's chest.

 

“G-gabe…? What are you doing…?” 

 

Javi saw Gabe's darkened eyes. Javier's eyes widened and then, Gabe pushed him. 

 

Javier fell off the roof. 

 

Gabe looked down and saw Javier was dead. The fall killed him. 

 

He left the roof. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Everyone was dead, no one can get in the way now. 

 

Gabe smiles again. He started walking towards Clementine's room. 

 

He goes into the room and sees that Clementine was still asleep. 

 

She had bandages around her stomach. 

 

Gabe sat on her bed. 

 

He grabbed her hand.

 

“Everything is going to be okay now...I promise…” he said 

 

He hugs her and whispered in her ear, even if she can't hear him. 

 

“I love you…” he whispered to her. 

 

He looked then, stared at her with another smile. 

 

“Clem…” 

 

Then, he kissed her on the lips. 

 

 


End file.
